POKEMON THE WARTH OF THE Iron Masked Marauder
by dinoton101
Summary: Iron Masked He is planning a brack out and go throw a portle first to his own world then to the manga world where he meet up with Neo Team the Anime world Ash meet up with some old friends and meet two new one.One being e old one is Leaf.When they get to Ash home twon Ash meet back up with Gary then they get suck up into a portle and in up in the Pokémon Adventures


POKEMON THE WARTH OF THE Iron Masked Marauder I do not onw anthing in this story.  
Prologe Chapter one-The Portle

Chapter Two-Ash on Mt Sivler Ash Vs Red.

Chapter Three-Gary Vs Blue.

Chapter Four-Jimmy meet Gold.

Chapter Five-Iron Mask make his Move

Chapter Six-Team Rocket Blasting Off again!

Chapter Seven-Jimmy and Gold Meet Pr Oak.

Chapter Six-Ash and Red Training.

Chapter Seven-Paul Vs Sivler.

Chapter Eight-James vs Ice Mask.

Chapter Nine-Iron Mask take Over.

Chapter Ten-Ash Owe magan Misty a New Bike.

Chapter 11-Ash Meet Manga Brock

Chapter 12-Jimmy and Gold vs Sivler and Paul.

Chapter 13-Gary and Blue Meet up with Ash.

Chapter 14-Jimmy Vs Crystal

Chapter 15-Pual and Sivler meet Lance

Tme skipe

Chapter 16-Iron Mask plan

Chapter 17-Leaf meet Green.

Chapter 18-Team Rocket INVADING

Chapter 19-Team Rocket blast off again

Chapter 20-Red and Ash vs Iron Mask.

Chapter 21 Dark Celebi .

Chapter 22 Jesse and James vs Lt. Surge and Sabrina.

Chapter 23-Time treavel

Chapter 24-Hunter J jion the party.

Chapter 25-Ash and Jimmy vs Hunter J

Chapter 26-Red and Gold vs Iron mask.

Chapter 27-The Portle Home

Chapter 28-The Red set into the Anime worlds.

Epicloge.

Charachters Anime Ash

Pikachu

Gary

Leaf

Jimmy

Paul

Marina

Jesse Jmaes

Mewoth

Iron Mask

Hunter J

Magan

Red

Pika

Blue

Green

Gold

Yellow

Ice Mask

Misty

Brock

Kris

Pr Oak.

Prologe

Last time on Pokemon Ash and young Oak had stop the Evil Iron Mask Marauder and save this the wild Pokemon killed he was sent to other long after that anther hunter called Hunter J was set to other world.  
And meet up with Iron Mask.

Iron Mask:Weal what do we have here.

Hunter J:Not you.

Iron Mask:Yep I see you got killed too.

Hunter a little boy with a rat with had to help stop team Galactic plans.

Iron Mask:Did you just say a boy with a this boy wear a red hat, and have z under his eyes?

Hunter how?

Iron Mask:He was the same one who put me in with it was not for him I would have taken over team Rocket by now.  
But I have been talking with pther here and they told me I could ecape.

Hunter J:...You mean there a way out.

Iron call the THE ISE OF WORLD.I heard many other poeple talk about this Guy call Freiza who said he going to take over a anther I'm going to use it to ecape back to our world and get my revine on the brat Ash.

Hunter J:Why are you telling me this?

Iron Mask:Your going to help me.

Hunter J:Why would I do this.

Iron Mask:Beacuse I can help you get your own revines on Ash.I heard talk of anther Pokemon World too.

Hunter J:So what does that have to do with anything.

Iron Mask:This world is more Darker then can send Ash and his freinds there.

Hunter J:What would that sove.

Iron Mask:THis world the weak does not childes Ash would be his own undoing.

Hunter J:There something else about this world that got you isntered.

Iron Mask:It seam my old boss is not the leater of team Rocket here,and there no ieates like those Jesse ,James.I could use this.

Hunter J:Fine I'll help you.

Iron Mask:Good but weal have to do it fast . Mr Green over there will not be happy about this.  
(He poits at piccolo who is now the warden of hell).

Hunter J:So what the plan.

Iron Mask:I need you to cause a prizen ridncet.I need to get out of here with out the wariden see me.

Hunter J:Okay I can do that.

So the plain was put into Hunter cause a prizen ridicet Iron mask got to Ise of World and found the portel to both went throw.  
Mindwhile a boy name Ash was returning home ather being beaten in the Sinnoh league by a trainer with a Darkrai and a had been a while sent he sent foot in his home felt he was walking bump into a new from his past.

Person:Hey wacth where your going!

Ash:Sorry,I was just heading home and I have alot now my mind.

Person:That is no reason not to wacth where your going!

Ash:...Sorry again.

Person:Hey you look I seen you some where?

Ash:I you wacth the Pokemon leagnd I was just in you mint of seen me.

Person:Ash is that you.

Ash:How do...Leaf it been you been?

Leaf:Good,butI been haveing to travel with two other people right now who just came to Kanto.

Ash:Who?Do I know them?

Leaf:I don't know,but they said you knew one of there friend.

you heading back to pallet town too.

Leaf:Yep,and those two I told you about want to meet .

you heard about Gary right.

Leaf:Yep that you bet in in the sivler comerfant and he desided to become a Pokemon Pr.

Ash:Yep.

Pikachu at this point was tried of being he let aa big thunger and Leaf got hite.

Ash:Pikachu what was that for?

Pikachu:Pika Pika Pika Chu(You was anoring me Ash and who this?)

Ash:Sorry the way Leaf are you still up to no good?

Leaf:Ash why would you say that?"She rolls her Eyes.

Ash:Beacuse my walt gone.

Leaf:(Leaf is holding that Walt)Man I can't fool you I gest I see you back in Pallet.

Ash:I gest see you.

Right when they where about too go there selpert ways two other trainers came walking down the Round, and saw who was talking to Leaf.

Trainer one:Hey Marina I wonder who specking to Leaf..

Marina:I don't know he look kind of like that Ash guy who took down Darkrai in Sinnoh leagd.

Jimmy:Ash,hey he also the one who bet the Orange Leaged and the Battle Frontier.

Marina:He also I think was the one told use about who stop Team Rocket steal that totodile.

Jimmy:Yep that him.I also he has lost every leaged he has eneter to.I beat I could be him.

Marina:Like you have one any enter the Sivler comfernt the same time he did,and lost.

Jimmy:Oh I I still want to battle him.  
(Jimmy calls out his typhlosion)Are you ready boy?

Typhlosion:(He smile and nobes)

So they walk up to Leaf and Ash.

Jimmy:Hey you!Your Ash Ketchum right?

Ash:Yep and this is Pikachu.

Pikachu:pIKA(Hi)

Jimmy:I'm Jimmy from New Bark and I challnge you to a Pokemon battle.

Ash:Hey Leaf is this one of the people you spoke of?

Leaf:; let hold off on the battle untile we get back to Pallet Town.

Jimmy:Come on Leaf.

Leaf:Ok Ash you up for it.

Ash:(Ash up out a Pokeball and relise Buizel.)

Buizel:Buiz(It game time)

Leaf:I gest I be reaffaer.I will be a one on one battale with notime .

Jimmy went frist.

Jimmy:Typhlosion use Earthquack.

The fire Pokemon hite the ground making the grond crack open and it hite buizel.

(Super effective Buizel hp is almost to the yellow)

Ash:Buizel are you ok?

Buizel:Bui(Yes)

Ash:Ok Aqua Jet!

Buizel from water around him and jeted of to Typhlsion.

Jimmy:Typhlsion get out of there.

Typhlsion got out of the of the Aqua Jet.

Jimmy:Good job use Flamethower!

A big ball of fire was froming Typhsion in mouth and he let it lose and it hite Buizel.

(Little Effective but Buizel hp is now down in the yellow.)

Ash:Buziel can you hold on?

Buziel"Buzi:(Yes)

Ash:Find use Water Gun.

Buziel shot a jet of water out of his mouth right at Typhlsion.

(Super Effective Typhlsion is to Yellow in hp)

Jimmy:That is use Earthquack again.

Typhlsion did what he did last time and hite Buzeil.

(Super Effective Buizel hp is down Buzeil faits)

Leaf:Buzeil is unable to battle Jimmy of New Bark Wins.

Ash:Retrun Buizel you need a quick rest.

Jimmy walk up to Ash and shack his hand.

Jimmy;Nice battle Ash your a stronge trainer.I bet you would of won the Sinnoh leaged if it was not for those lenegdaiys.

Ash:I know,but at least I make it the the simyfildes this a good trainer too Jimmy so why are you traveling with Leaf anyway?

Jimmy:It a long stroy.

Ash:Ok, so who your freind over there?

Jimmy look to where Ash is pointing.

Jimmy:Oh that my best freind Marina come on over here the battle over.

Marina hears this and walk over along talk they all got to pallet town where Ash saw two of his bigest Rvils where wanting on him.

Ash:Pual Gary?

Gary:Weal if it an't Ashy Boy.

Ash:You know I hate that when you call me that.

Gary:Why you think I do it.

Ash:Because your a jerck.

Pikachu hops on Ash hat to wacth what was going on.

Gary:Me a jecrk.

been one sent we start our jerney from day one.

Paul:I do not want to know what going on.

Jimmy was just looking at Paul he could not figer it out be he could of sore he seen him before when he first started his it hite him he look like that Silver jerck who took that Toadile from .  
Jimmy:So we meet again about abattle."

Paul:My name is not silver it Paul.I think I'll past."

Jimmy:What are you afread I'll beat you.

Paul:Just shut up kid right now."

Jimmy:Hey now I rember you your that guy who lost to Ash in the Sinoh I know why you fight I just beat Ash."

Ash:"Jimmy you mint not want to get ahead of your self after all he beat me pliney of time before I beat him."\

Jimmy:"Find let just get to hose.

As they where walking to hose a Portle up and Ash ,Pikachu,Leaf,Gary,Paul,Jimmy,and Marina fell in.

Manga world

The last this Ash rember was falling throught that Portle now it seam so cold up here.

Ash:"What going on where am ."

Then Ash saw Pikachu cover in snow and ran to he was ok,but Ash was Ash saw someone cooming nere befor Ash past out he saw who it was.

Ash:'It M-m-m-me."He said then pasting out.

Figer:"..."

The figer then care both Pikachu and Ash to his shetler.

POKEMON THE WARTH OF THE Iron Masked Marauder


End file.
